


November

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tragic Romance, armin arlert/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme Challenge | Eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	November

They were just like the ocean.

No, better, _so much better_

Deep, beautiful jewels of aqua that sparked with an indisputable brilliance and unmatched kindness unlike you'd ever seen. They struck you down like a lightning bolt and sucked the air from your lungs, even hidden beneath the locks of gold framing his face their astounding presence stopped your dead in your tracks. Gnarled, bare branches in faded brown hung stiffly above his head, the orange scarf he had wrapped around thin shoulders contrasted against the grey clouds that had somehow sunk down to the earth. It wasn't the first time you'd seen him there, sitting cross legged on the scratched brick outlining the old oak trees, but it was the first time he looked up from his book. Timidly he smiled your direction and pushed his hair back from his eyes. He left you taciturn and jittery, even as you scurried away from his view with rose colored cheeks and trembling hands.

He was nameless and had never spoken a word to you yet he imprinted on you with those fields of blue that swept through your mind endlessly. Even during lectures they ran round and round, blurring the equations on the board and blinding out the monotone voice teaching you all the things you needed to know but would never use. Another week went by before you spotted him again, this time with a paper cup full of steaming coffee sitting next to him as he read. His orange scarf bounced against the dismal coloring of November, it drew your eyes to him even after you had walked past him. His eyes found you the moment you turned your head back to glance at his figure. This time he smiled broader, more confident, blissful enough to shoot twinkling stars up into the tundra of tropical blue.

Less than three days had passed before you found him again, sitting upon the brick outside your dorm with two cups of coffee and his book lying closed next to him. He stood up swiftly the moment he caught your soft eyes glancing between him and the bitter sky. When your paths crossed he handed you a cup of coffee with a shaky hand and a modest smile. Crisp white flutters of steam rose as his peach tinted lips spoke to you for the first time.

  
_Hey, I'm Armin._

_I'm _____._  


From your spot high in the old building you watched a few of them walk around aimlessly, surrounded by falling leaves piling high on the broken sidewalks. Head pressed against the cracked and frosted glass you watched him stand before the brick lined trees, staring up at the naked branches swaying in the breeze. Each step you took reverberated loudly through the emptied building, reminding you that you made it back here to find him one last time. That damn had scarf stayed encircled around his thinned shoulders despite everything he had endured.

It was laughable, almost.

Familiarity was something of a curse now, a grim friend tapping you on the shoulder before engulfing you in flames.

Specs of dust swirled beneath peaking sunlight as you slipped down the stairs silently. Your heart felt weighted as echoes of a former life rumbled in your ears. Squeezing your eyes shut you willed the ghosts away, praying loudly in your head until they closed their mouths and left to haunt another lonely soul. Pressing your dirtied palm on the thick wooden door you took one last inhale, eyes flitting around the shadows of the abandoned dorm. Teeth clamped shut to lock away the screaming pain in your chest you swung the door open, muscles straining in fear and exhaustion.

The moment the door creaked open you could feel him.

Feel the way his arms used to wrap around you so tenderly in the late hours of the night, feel the light brush of his hair against your skin while he peppered kisses up and down your neck. How the warmth of his breath coasted down the shell of your ear, always followed by the harmonic glow of his laughter. His scent became your oxygen, became the world in which you resided in because it was without darkness and without cruelty. A never ending burst of starlight, in his smile, in his hands, in his heart.

Now, all you could feel was acid burning through your stomach and throat, scorching you inside and out, leaving nothing but charred loss. Frigid wind hit your cracked lips fiercely and blew your tangled hair across your face, carrying with it the scent of unwashed skin and blood. You waited in agitated silence for him to smell you as your breathing crossed between agonized sobs and fearful pants.

He turned his head slowly and with his vacant expression you felt your heart lose the last shred of light you'd been grasping at for months. Finally, finally you'd have closure, painful and heart shredding closure. Where your dreams, your future, your entire heart once resided lay hollowed emptiness, dry and stiff with no semblance of life. No swirls of spellbinding blue nor flecks of gold vibrated from his once lively eyes, only the murky grey residue of a life once cherished.

With a depressed moan he slumped towards you as tears began surfacing in the corners of your eyes, dotting your lashes and blurring your vision. Eerie silence fell upon the college campus, a vibrant and promising place now filled with forgotten dreams. In a world run by the dead all memories brought where repetitive torment, like a knife stabbing you over and over again in the same wound. Those memories for you lay beneath dead eyes slumping their way towards you, craving the taste of your flesh one last time.

Maybe it was the sunlight attempting to break through the muddled clouds.

Maybe you'd finally lost your mind.

But as you raised your gun and fired a single shot, right before his corpse hit the ground, you swore his eyes had a spark of stunning blue.


End file.
